


愚者斜行的一周

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 愚者在风雪中踽踽独行。从他身后拖出一长串踩脏了的，歪斜的脚印。这片荒原没有栅栏，这座牢狱没有铁条，而他无路可去。他那颗已经生满冻疮，挂满枷锁的心，竟还需要跳动。一段几乎黯淡无光的故事，在比地狱更幽暗的地方发生的故事。
Relationships: Prussia/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	愚者斜行的一周

**Author's Note:**

> 触痛警告，性窒息|初次接合  
> 电击|失禁|审问|休克  
> 腹痛|休克|取暖|肌肤渴求  
> 皮手套|权力重心滑移|威胁|疼痛  
> 暴怒|泪水|怜悯|反弓|手交|陷阱  
> 总之冲昏了头脑  
> 摸脸|沉思

第一天 空气 

『呜咕………呜咕……』

被那双手完全掐住了脖子，那有力的拇指按压堵死了动脉和气管，干涸的肺叶使得胸腔中的疼痛轰鸣，因为缺乏氧气视野开始变黑，头也变得很重，本来就虚弱的肌肉让踢蹬和双手试图挥舞抗拒或殴打都显得毫无成效。也扳不开伊万的手。被压制者的脸色由青白涨红。

！

似乎有预料，伊万一下躲开了对方插向自己两眼的二指，而掐在颈上的力度继续加大。困兽之斗。这是基尔伯特的最后反击了，因为接下来那只左手臂垂下来，眼白也一点点翻出来，怀中紧紧压住的这具身体逐渐像泄气的气垫一样瘫成绵软无生机的一滩。伊万及时放开手。

「………呼…………哈……呼………咳咳咳」

突然重新得以呼吸，基尔伯特先是急促地大口喘气，又被自己呛得咳嗽起来，肺重新充满新鲜空气的生的欢畅甚至和快感别无二致，哪怕隔膜上残余了一丝痛感。而在这完全没法防备的喘息之机，伊万已经草草用几根手指做了润滑，挺身进入。

『呃！』  
纵使再压制自己的嗓音，在大口呼吸和噤声之间指针难免偏向前者，黏膜被顶撞挤开的针刺般鲜明的痛感让基尔伯特抓紧床单，一声声嘶哑的小小的呻吟就这么简单的跑出口腔，脸旁边又恰是施暴者的耳廓，这似乎只能增添成就感。他咬紧牙关想要沉默下来。胸腔还在跳痛。

过去军队中搞这档子事基尔伯特也没意见，只要不影响士气，或是不被发现，那只能照章挨打被关或挨枪子。总而言之关他屁事，懒得多想。但是现在那些被摁住头被撕掉裤子被尖牙撕咬的，变成了他。战利品、俘虏、小点心，悲惨终于落到他的头上。

伊万动作的缓慢完全不是出于好心，而是自己扭曲恶毒的趣味。在侧颈和喉结上轻柔的吸嘬，啃咬和舔吻一点点加大的力度，最终逐渐变成了恶狠狠的噬咬，他真的用牙撕开皮肉，咬下小块并往下吞咽，基尔伯特感到肩膀周围全都是刚流出的温热的血和唾液，以及崭新的疼痛。而他又来吻他，血的铁腥味在口腔中荡开来。哼，真可笑哇…………

与此同时下半身抽送的力度频率逐渐加大，耻骨与耻骨撞击得生疼，想要直接推开也因为上方的体重，以及整体的虚软和混乱而变得很难…………肠道一点点被艹开，穴口被难以言喻的不知该收紧还是放松的异物感占据，肩膀各处咬伤生疼但此刻被叼住下唇，然后被伸进来的舌头舔遍口腔，耻感和对口中柔软的贪恋冲击着头脑。感觉伊万的阴茎擦刮着内壁，而外围互相摩擦的胸腹处皮肤也因为汗水紧贴发烫。

没法思考。没法呼吸。

不想感受，但是也没法思考，没法因为思考转移注意力，只能每次被自己肉体的疼痛感扯回来，禁锢住。

『嗯…！』

结束了 吗

终于滑出来后洞口才感到粘腻，下腹微微跳痛，仍旧喘不上气…………实际上基尔伯特很想去清洗自己，想发怒，想跳起来狠狠殴揍谁一顿当然最好是对面那只蠢熊一顿，但是他意识完全是模糊的，并越来越模糊；直到对方冰冷的近在咫尺的紫色眼眸发出警告。

蠢熊说什么来着？怎么听不清？为什么要掐股间的肉超痛啊，  
是「谢 谢 款 待」？真有礼貌啊吃大餐还去谢厨子……

伴着逐渐沉落的意识基尔伯特阖上眼睛，带着一身淤青，咬伤，掐伤和浊液陷入昏迷般的睡梦中。缺氧（血液中低氧含量）至少会让人睡得很好，从真空室的处刑的囚犯身上他就知道这个结论了。

第二天 电

“啊哈，午饭来了。”

在这个幽暗封闭的地下室里胃口也很好啊。伊万愉快地看着基尔伯特对他拿来的面包和清水大快朵颐。虽然不知道是在对他逞强还是真的在漫长的生涯中当过无数次囚徒当出了经验，但是看着小基尔还很顽强就很高兴。

“慢点吃。反正等会儿被电了也会吐出来。”他嘱咐说。

可想而知这句话有多败坏基尔伯特的胃口。本来梗着脖子拼命把干面包往胃里吞的银发家伙此刻停下了一切动作，呆呆地望着伊万，像被踢了一脚的流浪狗。基尔伯特现在瘦得完全可以看出颧骨和下颌的骨头形状，但那艳红尚未黯淡，这让伊万心生一丝怜爱。

“如果你真的饿了，我可以推迟电刑时间，让你把这一口面包消化了再说。”他告诉基尔伯特。

“……别了。”基尔伯特把面包放回托盘。“本大爷没胃口了。不如直接来。”他对杯子看了又看，还是很贪婪地大口喝干净凉水，才放回去。喉结蠕动。

出现了短暂的沉默。伊万扫视地下室，这里条件称得上很好，由于封闭性还行没有蟑螂和老鼠，最多也只有墙角溅的一点血和天花板那边爬下来的青苔。灯不算亮，但是光很稳定，除了可充当手术台的床上污迹斑斑。那是基尔伯特睡的地方，一个枕头悬在床边。

“……如果是本大爷，刑具会都挂在对面那堵墙上或附近，以示震慑。搬来搬去太麻烦了。”受刑者对他咧嘴坏笑。伊万赞许地点点头。现在这些“小玩意儿”全部在深处另一个房间里，搬动是挺麻烦。  
～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

很难搞清楚此刻基尔伯特是在面对他逞强还是真的丝毫不感到害怕。他连自己走到椅子上都力气不够，最后被伊万架了过去。

给他的手脚扣上皮带，贴上电击片和扭动仪器旋钮。他盘算着内心的将要提的问。罪行、动机和邪恶已经透露得无可透露，上司还是要求每周电三十分钟。也许是为了驯服吧。鹰犬要吃一顿好打才听话。  
……

「谁是你的朋友？」  
「压根没这种东西。」

90V，50hz，50mA，三十秒。

基尔伯特颤栗得像是暴风雪中的旗。  
「现在，谁是你的朋友？」  
「…熊」

勉强吧。  
「背下那些篇章制度……你知道的」他关掉后调低电压。

基尔伯特背得断断续续，嗓音也在发抖，他握在掌心中的基尔伯特的手也在发抖，词语和词语间是牙齿磕响的声音。

谁都对此滚瓜烂熟。  
…………  
背完了。  
下一个提问。  
「…你爱我吗？」他突发奇想。

「……」

伊万按下开关。  
「说这句话吧。说吧。说给我听吧。」

「……」

除了电流滋滋的响声，周围逐渐溢出一股皮肉的焦糊味。而基尔伯特保持沉默。

「我爱你。」他对基尔伯特这么说。

从来都不是期待回应，只是为了凑够时长的百无聊赖……当然他清楚要基尔伯特这么说比让他改造或承认错误更难。椅子脚下早就积了一小滩尿液。他松手。

「我爱你。」  
…………

呕。  
基尔伯特终于把胃里的东西都吐了，在嘴角残余一点白色，看神情是很想自己擦掉但碍于束缚带。他帮基尔伯特揩掉它。

基尔伯特也抬头看他。  
「我爱你」

那双空洞的红眼睛重复着，语言已经失去意义，痛得连疼痛都没法感知。只剩下想要解脱掉痛苦的本能。  
「我很高兴。」伊万回答他。

「我爱你。」  
基尔伯特再次重复了一遍，闭上眼睛。他觉得自己很冷，止不住发抖，胸口剧痛。

雪无法掩埋，雨无法涤荡，风无法蚀去，连雷电也无法击穿焚尽，世界上总有这种东西。不过总之必需要必要的妥协。

第三天 雪

档案馆挺远，基尔伯特不得不绕过办公楼去拿文件，伴随着剧烈的腹痛。  
他大概猜到是为什么。被戳伤了，被羞辱了，被弄坏了。看医生什么的并不在考虑范围之内，不，至少不要在室外痛得走不动。很烦。

他滑了一跤，下意识想要再站起来的时候发现自己已经在雪地里倒了大概好一会儿，融化的雪水完全浸湿了外套，还有左侧的头发。是被冻醒的，也就是说痛得休克过去了吗，真够丢脸啊——  
他看看自己手掌外侧红肿的冻伤。没手表，没法确认时间，得赶紧回去。  
～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

由走廊回响传来的由远及近的脚步声，往衣架上挂湿外套的基尔伯特并不想回头………不用确认。  
“你摔在雪坑里了吧？基尔伯特。”  
“文件拿到了就行了。”他不耐烦地说，解释让人头疼。

『唔……』  
没想到伊万解开大衣裹住了他，后背传来的体温、蹭着他颈侧的头发都让基尔伯特紧张得全身僵硬。隔着薄薄的衬衫，对方鲜明的心跳也一下一下敲响，和哪怕是他自己都几乎无法感知的自身的微弱的脉搏形成对比；也和僵硬完全相反，伊万全身放松，舒服地把下巴搁在他肩窝里。

毕竟所在的冻土面积太多，这家伙周围总是萦绕着霜雪的气味，平时正常体温也稍微低一点……看着他量过，大概是32℃，但是刚倒在零下的雪地里的基尔伯特确实很需要取暖，所以他忍住了一脚向后踹开的想法。其实即使在那个封闭潮湿的地下室里，因为「改造」和「拷问」而虚弱的他后来也逐渐开始盼望起了那种侵袭……绝对不是因为快.感，而仅仅是因为这样做了会暖和…一点。那里太冷了，能冻硬骨髓。  
肚子还是很痛，撕裂伤并不会因为拥抱就愈合，还有这样浪费时间只能熬夜加班，一切的一切光是想一想就能让基尔伯特头疼外加胃疼。他决定这周内去找医生，或是随便谁拿几片止痛药。

老实说，他现在已经不能下定决心挣开或逃跑，因为除了事实以外，那逐渐变得就像裂谷，站在边缘就能感觉到挖空内脏般的巨大空虚感，没来由地颤栗不已；阴郁的天空沉沉覆盖四方，往每个方向走都只能回到原地的落满雪的旷野，累得倒地后也只能满身冰冷湿透地醒来—无处可逃，无药可救，无休无眠。

如此而已。  
体温已经恢复，伊万反而收紧了双臂，指尖恶作剧地拨弄着某两个点，被自己的思绪绕成一团挣脱不开的他只是攥住一只手腕。这头蠢熊似乎对肢体接触有某种缺乏症，取暖倒是不坏，其余附加的任何东西都只能让基尔伯特更窒息。  
………喂喂，自己小时候掉到冰湖里，还是被伊万这家伙捞出来的吧？  
而现在他只能被拖入更深的水底，溺毙，凝固，敲不碎着头顶的冰盖，肺里的空气被水压压成一连串气泡逃逸出口。声音没法传达，呼救吼不出来也听不到搜寻的询问声。

West那边甚至刻意把温暖做成橱窗，刻意展示……呵，倒肯定不是路德维希自己的本心，但是。  
但是。  
基尔伯特闭上眼睛。

好痛。肚皮好痛。心脏好痛。真麻烦。真麻烦。真麻烦。

盛怒和悲哀两种不相容的感情在他心里盘旋。装作麻木客观还是看得见，压下恐惧绝望也还是能感受到，只对着伊万个人报复似的打回去，也许没什么用。但是他只想解气。

虽然目前也不确定自己有没有打倒伊万的体力。

那就，闹个天翻地覆。虽然这个范围很小。本大爷从不喜欢低头，但是屋顶太矮，那就拿出撒谎和伪装的戏法吧。

他一个背摔，措手不及的大个子被摔倒，马上又找回攻势把他死死按在地上，基尔伯特挣出左手，拉近那颗头并吻在颊侧，再推开被完全搞糊涂的伊万站起身来，重新披上外套。  
“谢了……”他咬着牙说。  
“噢。”  
“——雪还要下吧。”  
“还有至少下两个小时。呐小基尔，如果你下次…”  
“行了行了。知道了。你很吵。”基尔伯特竟然给他理一理衣襟。“雪下就下吧。本大爷，唔，基尔伯特.贝什米特现在确实是你的同伴。”他愣了一下，而基尔伯特继续说。“…此外别无他选。现在知道了。一直知道的。”

“……也不止朋友了。”紫眸坦诚而阴冷。  
“不过是个说法。”红眼睛皱眉。“至少肚子痛都。哼。”  
就像基尔伯特听不懂他，偶尔也完全搞不懂基尔伯特在说什么，但是伊万露出真正愉快的微笑。  
“我亲爱的朋友。”他对基尔伯特说。

基尔伯特没理他，径直走向自己的办公地，攥着拳。窗外传来雪块滑下来砸到地上的砰声。

第四天 皮革

手掌用力下基尔伯特已经发不出声音，虎口隔着手套也感觉得到他咽喉的鼓动…和挣扎。不，那也不算挣扎，只是从那身体中流过的，鲜活的力，微微抵触着他。  
「也对啊……因为是小基尔主动进入房间的，你终于愿意咬钩了。皮革真的有那么好吗？」他另一只手拢住被按在床上的人裆部的肿胀。「这么兴奋的话，可能只是需要来几次的问题。」指腹按着那一团暧昧不明划着小小的圆圈，每完成一个圆，基尔伯特都极度不情愿似地颤栗一阵，下撇的嘴角饱含厌恶，闪烁的紫红——越来越紫——只有惊恐、忌惮和逐渐朦胧的困惑，情欲很少。  
『要试试吗？』他对着那瞳孔逐渐散掉的焦点说。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
从会议室解散的路上基尔伯特跟了过来，问了他一个涉密而他不能回答的问题，他推说不知道。之后基尔伯特的步伐便有点尴尬，只有一条走廊没法从岔路开溜，直接掉头就走可能会挨打；如今的基尔伯特只是条夹着尾巴的狗，只好跟着饲主。  
两人一前一后沉默了一会儿，他忽然站定，转过身。

一点点在心脏底部积累的小小的焦躁如同火星，现在溅上了火绒。很久了，他其实已经可以不为难基尔伯特，但是恨意和别的一些东西在胸腔里又爬又抓咬，他不得不。

伊万拿过基尔伯特的手，张嘴来把手指含进口腔：唾液润湿疤痕密布的粗砺肌肤，舌尖在指缝游走、舔舐，抚过大大小小的茧疤和甲缝，舌面卷住整根手指，佐以齿尖的轻咬和磨蹭。脱离吮吸的手勾出一两道银丝，发出轻微的“啵”声。  
本来的预估是基尔伯特打他一拳拼命甩手然后他俩打起来之类的。之类的……但是抬头只见到这个人完全的停滞，以为自己在动，却纹丝不动。打架也好严肃的近身格斗也好，露出这样的眼神就已经认输了，绝望了，再高大的壮汉也能被掼到地里。对了，就很像被猫咬住老鼠的眼睛。

从那血色的空洞里，能看到什么？能漏出什么？弹孔都好看一点。

他笑一笑，放开基尔伯特自己走开。现在走廊静静的回音透露出身后的人还是在原地一动不动。  
弱得不像话。伊万及时动手关掉走廊尽头的灯的开关，也灭掉心头对基尔伯特的一丁点怜悯。黄昏将临，四周渐暗，这个夜晚将有血。又变成这个样子…恐怕基尔伯特也这么想。伊万又笑了，然后嫌弃地吐了吐舌头。那只手不知道搬动了什么，全是灰尘。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
猎物如预期而至，陷进陷阱，被皮革包裹捂实。

『呵………呃啊……』被用力包裹揉搓的整根性器颤抖着，无法言喻也无法忍耐的刺激渐渐融化视野，整个下腹都笼罩着钝痛和酥麻感，被压抑的呻吟从舌尖像小团白雾般溢出，汗水使皮肤刺痛。  
无力挣扎，没有求生的意志，不如说是闭着眼睛踏入痛苦和侮辱的泥淖，这能否作为辩解？………或者说，完全自暴自弃只是寻求着之前从未体会过的肉欲，被钩针扯起皮肉钉穿四肢，把忍受纯粹的痛苦用来堵住一切问题和心绪呢？

「看起来是真的喜欢。」伊万看一眼手套上略带黏稠对比鲜明的白色液体。「啊，小基尔还记得吧，在地下室的床上的时候，也没摘手套就开始扩张和……那次很开心很满足吧，我知道。接下来还会再来一次。」

他俯身，时而小心轻柔地亲吻舔舐，时而真正张口用牙齿咬进皮肉，血珠从牙印涌出，鼻尖从腹股沟一路点到喉结，眩晕中的基尔伯特拼命撑着沉重的眼皮……他最对付不来的是伊万像幕间插曲一样的，噁，恶毒的亲近。睡着之后也会被巨大的噪音惊醒，被轰炸震醒还不如受刑时保持清醒。

第二回合，伊万只是很直接地让他被冲上顶峰，再没什么能射的之后他只能浑身颤抖。两腿间黏糊糊一片倒是方便了润滑，手指插入也只能使穴口翕张得更开……习惯了啊，习惯了啊。基尔伯特暗笑，在伊万顶进来后笑得响了，直到他意识到伊万贴在他小腹上的掌心。改变角度就能摸到那个顶出来的小小的凸起。痛感差点使他咬断舌头。

『用这个比之你带给我的围困*，怎么样？』喘息间伊万疲倦地这么说。『那些横亘的栏木、铁丝、壁垒，小到砖石废墟，如果有一点点拖住你们的步伐的话……』

『真是绝妙的比喻啊………咕』在基尔伯特说出更多嘲讽之前另一只手已经伸过来，堵住他沙哑的嘴。生理性泪水不断涌溢透入打湿皮革，在身下撕裂的感受中闭上眼睛。  
*列.宁.格.勒之围

第五天 血液

（本章有实打实插入的普露，是普忍无可忍避无可避的报复和本能反抗，希望大家适度选择回避。有腹击交警告。）

基尔伯特的记性越发坏了，他签坏文件，弄丢会议笔记，拿起电话不记得要说什么。还好迟钝也是盾，让他被打趴下也能爬起来，掌心包裹着肌腱把脱臼的关节推回原位。日记里也出现日期间隔的大段空白，因为——什么也没有。他引以为傲的敏锐思辨磨损了，重复工作禁止联想和想象，沉默和莫名焦躁下他连伊万黏糊糊的喋喋不休都听不完整。心不在焉激怒了对方，他被一把掼在墙上。

基尔伯特闭上眼乖乖挨打。这当然不可能，于是他的口舌自动反驳讽刺，他不记得那句话了，只有滴入怒气的深紫一晃而过。他被狠狠踢中下腹，腿一软沿着璧角滑下来，发出几声干呕。  
事情本该到此为止。伊万或者道歉，或者不道歉，或者又锁上门；因为此时走廊外传来他的名字。他们需要他做事。这样基尔伯特能喘口气，然后翘班。逃得离发怒的布拉金斯基越远越好。

但是伊万抓着领子把他拎起来，后退一步，迅速——抬起膝盖全力撞向他的胯部。碾了碾。

然后他把基尔伯特扔掉，走了。

震惊之下基尔伯特还在想，用心灵的很小很小一块在想，不管是哪个疯子从刚才到现在一直在叫蠢熊，他都毫不知死。  
疼痛晚了一步赶到了。

他满身冷汗，蜷缩得像颗石子。世界溶解后的洪流向他冲刷下来，自己心脏的每一次收缩，每一次眨眼，都成为雪崩时的一条裂缝，一点催化，让更多的痛感挣脱摩擦力滑下来，掩埋住他，让他失明。从外部看，他脸上的每一块最细微的肌肉都在颤栗，但基尔伯特没有发出哪怕一点点声音。这甚至不能算是忍耐，因为突如其来和过于庞大，力只是霎那将他湮灭嚼碎。

如同亲身经历了熔铸，硬得无法被钻碎的墨色矿石被烤得通红，软软地熔成一滩熔液。

伊万回来了。他用脚尖碰碰基尔伯特，把他抱到了另一间的休息室。缩成一团的基尔伯特倒是很好抱。

剥外套的时候才发现他的衬衫完全浸泡在冷汗之中，基尔伯特自己的指甲也因为剧痛被挠翻两个，甲盖下的血肉模糊，血液弄脏四处，滴得满地。伊万伸手把残余的甲片掰下来掰断一个，看基尔伯特还是毫无响动，有点不忍，试着让基尔伯特稍放松平躺。

他也一样掰了半天。基尔伯特全身比胡桃壳还僵硬。

“小基尔，如果是我不知道，我一定会把你当路标倒插在雪地里。或是拿你当桌子摆战利品。我手下的士兵们全都会哄笑。”伊万说。“你比当年冻死的德.军冻得还硬。放松一点。”  
那双手攀上来箍住了他的脖子。他浑身一阵战栗。

不过不知道是无力还是出于忍耐的考量，基尔伯特只是撕下了他掩盖缢痕的绷带。纱布在掌心和指尖绷紧，渗入血污。

旧伤疤被裸露在空气里。伊万看了这双颤抖的手一会儿。他想了想。他想起这双手骄傲地握紧徽章的样子。许多徽章，许多昨日的胜利和荣光。许多昨日的血。  
他微微俯身，张开手掌盖住基尔伯特的脸。他在掌心熄灭那双锈蚀出空洞的铁红色。

“陪大爷打会儿牌。”  
掂量了一会儿基尔伯特话语中的焦躁，伊万点点头，坐下来清空一块桌面。他等着基尔伯特找出书架后东藏西藏的扑克牌，等着基尔伯特在较量中露出更多破绽，在桌面上的牌局，没在桌面上的赌局。还能输掉什么呢？他好奇地揣测着。红桃的红心在烟头的火光点映下仿佛跳动着。

基尔伯特输了前三局，立刻气急败坏，指着伊万的鼻头骂他使诈多鄙贱。伊万确实做了几个老千，但还没拿出来就看得基尔伯特自己输得不可救药口袋空空。除了配给的几张票据之外，基尔伯特连裤袋里最后一盒劣质烟和子弹都拍在桌上了，外加一张皱巴巴的五十卢布。还是不够。  
“欠了一屁股债，拿屁股还怎么样？”伊万说。

他喜欢对基尔伯特说些恶毒的话，为了激怒他，为了动摇他的心智，更多甚至连游戏都不算，只是不假思索便出口。说完他抬起头来看基尔伯特，只看到高举的红牌伏特加深棕色的玻璃瓶向他狠狠砸来。  
！！！  
伊万还没被砸倒，只是头上流着血，呆呆坐着。他被基尔伯特按在桌面上，喉管被不留一丝余地地掐紧。啊啊，果然如此。伊万握住基尔伯特手腕的手并未用力，只是握着。  
唔嗯嗯？  
要做什么？基尔伯特放手后只是抓住他的领子，把他扔向沙发，竭力地吻了上来，吻得啧啧有声。那舌尖贪馋地缠绕了过来，细细地舔遍齿面，温暖滑腻，探索，萦求，品尝，那薄唇也湿润柔软，一瞬间内心高涨的欲求让他敞开怀抱，两个人都沉进沙发坐垫里，搂过基尔伯特的背部，一路钻进裤腰，向臀部摸索。皮肤下薄薄的肌肉适当的柔软留住他。  
基尔伯特的手指解开他的纽扣，一把连内裤外裤拉下，握住他勃起的阴茎。伊万的动作凝滞一下，还是以同样的节奏扯掉基尔伯特的西装裤。他同样看到基尔伯特高昂的阴茎，连孔洞都对准他，表面血管青蓝滚动。基尔伯特自己好像想下什么决心。  
伊万默默地注视着基尔伯特的脸。看不出什么表情，头顶灯光投下的光线和阴影也拿那双红瞳没办法，照不亮那其中明暗不定的流动。  
基尔伯特深吸一口气，再慢慢地呼出来。他放开手。

他将全身重心落到肘关节，向下击中伊万的小腹。一次！又一次！又一次！又一次！又一次！又一次！又一次！  
被击打的那块皮肤泛起了一大片红色，桌面散乱的扑克牌也沾上了微微泛黄的液体，伊万头侧向一边，大口喘息着。他的阴茎很可怜似地缩成了一小团，基尔伯特默默看着他。  
然后，他剥去伊万的大衣并扔掉，把他翻过来，掰开那白粉的臀瓣，挺身进入。伊万软软地发出呜咽声。  
“哼哼，这样啊。”基尔伯特静静地说。他的双臂环到伊万身前，揉捏起了那对乳头，胡乱而用力不匀，最终都掐出微小的指甲半月形的鲜红的伤痕。那双手逐渐变成爪，抓挠的伤口开始只有翻起的皮屑，逐渐加深，逐渐渗出血，在白色鳞片状的皮层间血液充盈，合着组织液汇成一小股。  
基尔伯特死死咬紧伊万脖颈上那圈旧伤痕，下身逐渐冲撞起来，那层肉壁包含他，吞咽他，在犹疑中挤出更多的黏液。昏头昏脑中基尔伯特粗浊地呼吸着，在尝到口中血肉的香甜的那一刻一泄而出。  
呼————  
“这样啊。”基尔伯特冷漠地说着。他拔出自己。穴口发出啵的水声。  
“是这样啊。”他歪倒地坐了下来，说。  
是这样啊。

如今掩住他面庞的黑暗，是基尔伯特自己的那双手掌。他只觉得晕眩，头疼欲呕。  
在两人间不停不断不息折返的因果，终于被捅破泄露出来，开始腐烂。报仇的快意从始至终驱使着基尔伯特，但他没想到最后推他向下堕的那只手，是自己的。  
“真是………”基尔伯特想说话，但是找不到词。  
再用力把伊万翻过来，抓伤都不过是皮肉伤，虽然血液的量很可观，但放着不管好像也没什么事。基尔伯特挠挠留在肚子和背上被弹片剜走了很多肉的旧伤。说到底，在室内对峙的两个[人]，对彼此的伤害怎么看都只是游戏。他已经习惯忍耐了，只是随手扔个绷带卷，想要抽出自己的深黑色外套赶紧走开。  
伊万紧紧攥住那件外套，浑身颤栗着。  
“混蛋，把那还给我。”基尔伯特加重了力气。  
衣布在抢夺间发出了嚓嚓的撕裂声。  
他当然抢不过伊万，只好放手了。现在也心虚得使不出全力，但基尔伯特确实还要加班。现在，公务里枯燥的西里尔字母比泪流满面的布拉金斯基好得太多了。他只想溜到哪儿去……随便哪里都好。不是此地就好。  
基尔伯特把伊万的大衣穿上，拢一拢袖口，关门走开了。混蛋活该冻死或者感染，外套则必须穿上，哪一件都无所谓。

几分钟，门又吱呀一声打开了，基尔伯特尽量悄声地退回来。这是他今两年内最后一件西装，否则就要去黑市买了。  
伊万背对着他蜷成一团，嗅着，紧紧地抱着那件外套，睡着了。  
哈？

基尔伯特默默伫立着。  
这家伙……恐怕对本大爷怀有什么特殊的感情吧。  
即使是这样都不愿放手…吗。虽然非常可怕，但是蠢熊究竟怎么想都和拿不回外套是两码事。只是麻烦罢了。基尔伯特在内心默默地用德语咒骂着他们两的愚蠢，合上了门。

北风拍击着玻璃，基尔伯特拉拢窗扇，插上合栓。再没有风卷起纸一角的动静，只剩下钢笔笔尖摩擦的唰唰声。  
火焰已经熄灭了，那为何还会感到这种痛苦？从心脏起，到指尖，每一寸都是纯粹的痛感，压得基尔伯特动弹不得，逐渐都看不清自己的笔迹。  
为何痛苦？  
答不出来吗？  
他放平笔杆，竖起衣领。伊万的大衣确实暖和，柔软，但绝对不轻。本以为上面全是酒味和呕吐物，但表面淡淡的只有一层冰霜的气味。以及若有若无的血的腥味，他以外其他人大概闻不出来。

“芬芳馥郁。”基尔伯特很得意地说了一个高等但古老的词汇，但很快，扬起的嘴角耷拉下来，书写的速度又逐渐赶上了积雪互相压紧的速度。雪太多太厚，层层累积，不知何时将会催发下一次雪崩，再露出之下冻得梆硬的，一摊一摊的血来。

第六天 黄砂糖

“什么？”基尔伯特问。  
“什么？”伊万问。  
“往里面加了什么？”  
“黄砂糖。”

基尔伯特缓慢地转动着杯子，在外的杯柄旋转了一圈。  
“黄砂糖总是很像琥珀。石头都长得很像。”  
“很少。”伊万说。“我能去黑市的话就好了。可惜我不能。”  
基尔伯特明显有点诧异，这让他很恶心。

“本大爷早就把自家黑市逛遍了，有什么大不了的……虽然是很久以前的事。”那颗银发的头颅转向窗外，与雪地的反光几乎混同。  
伊万闭上眼睛。突然涌上来的是在雪地里狂奔的记忆，几乎没法呼吸。鼻腔和肺内部被冷空气撕裂的刺痛感，跟不上的竭尽极限的心跳，灌铅般的双腿……他干呕了几声，随即捂住口鼻。但喉管中的骚动咽不下去。  
基尔伯特被呕声吸引了注意，转过头来看着他。瞬间被掷过来的空杯砸中了额角打个趔趄。瓷杯被缓冲，在四处弹射中摔裂杯口一小块，打着圈在地上停下来。

基尔伯特反复触碰额头，确认自己没被砸出血。椅子吱呀一声，伊万捂嘴想要走开，被前者大跨步挡了道。  
“……没事了。你不要看我。”蘸满了粘液的嗓音某种程度上缓解了基尔伯特的怒气，他回到刚才诧异的心境，观赏着伊万落荒而逃的背影。真的去厕所了吗。  
空杯子还在那儿。基尔伯特没管，把椅子都扶正，站到窗边。风声呼号。

第六天 黄砂糖

纸包里的糖质地像琥珀。金子一样的颜色，太阳凝结的矿物。宫殿辉煌的一角。  
“你往杯子里放了什么？”基尔伯特问。  
“什么？”伊万问。“是黄砂糖。”过了一会儿他又说。“稀罕东西，算是我抢来的吧。你自己要放的时候少放点。”

基尔伯特翻个白眼，把淡黄色的茶大口大口吞下去。上帝知道怎么才能把茶的质地配得像蛋清，甜腻得喉咙痉挛头还疼，哪还有资格要求本大爷不放糖。但是他知道放那么多糖只是为了掩盖药味。管它的，能让这件事（某件事）变得容易的话，会很好………会很，好。就算变得容易了，可以拿来当做谈判的筹码了，也还是很不好，就是很不好——在日记里基尔伯特自己以“不好”一言蔽之的不好。尤其是熟悉以后，它变得像是日常的任何事一样令人焦躁。  
不能明确写在计划表上的事。

唔呕，还是有点反胃。基尔伯特拿手背堵着嘴。面对此情此景，伊万无声地微笑了。  
果然在一起呆久了不行，被本大爷传染了。基尔伯特想。这混蛋以前绝对不会当面嘲笑人，至少，他没有不在笑的时候……因为有贝什米特在所以更笑不出来了吗，记不清了。总之那不是更糟了吗。  
——————————————  
没喝到酒精味，基尔伯特却像喝醉了一样。扶着墙艰难地一步步挪动，背后传来一句“大白天还喝酒。”滚远点儿吧。他在想象中高声怒骂，但是嗓子里挤出的声音微弱。一群白痴。蟑螂们。混球立陶宛，不知道是不是他但是骂就对了。

抖抖索索地打开卧室门，伊万低头在看什么。翻出什么来了，照片，文档还是日记？基尔伯特走过去，俯身想看，距离感的误认让他直接绊倒在床上。  
还有这——么远啊。他拿食指和拇指丈量着距离。还有三四米。线条模糊，光线刺眼，但是伊万的颜色还是比周围更淡。只剩下淡金色的轮廓，对方深紫的瞳孔也看不到，基尔伯特努力眯细眼睛，只能看见窗帘缝透出的亮光。

近乎停滞的几十秒。  
空气中有浮尘，伊万的手在动，但是什么也看不清楚。基尔伯特想挪动身体，但是动弹不得，只有剧烈冲击胸腔的心跳，剧烈得让他发不出声音。  
想骂人，想揍他。这个时候，我应该动起来。不能不动。不动就危险了。但是这么想着的基尔伯特甚至抬不起一根手指。不能不动，动起来啊，但是，都不能……

蠢熊在看什么？

忽然间，基尔伯特又能动了。但这次不再是想要动，而是像跌倒前往前扑一样不可控制。摔倒也没关系。基尔伯特想。他努力伸出手，想抓住那一块很淡的颜色。像是只有这一块被光照亮了的颜色。

下一秒，伊万似乎就在他的怀里，惊得基尔伯特几乎要一缩。咫尺之间。即使如此他还是想看清那张纸是什么，但是基尔伯特自身的阴影将它遮得严严实实。  
站不稳。但是不能站不稳。彼此的气息交汇，努力站直的基尔伯特变得非常紧张。

好近。但是。  
他嗅了嗅伊万蓬松柔软的发丝，嘴和鼻尖都贴在上面。颜色像是稻草，却有糖和油墨味儿。  
“结果低烧了吗。”伊万的手掌碰了下他的脸，语气明显有些紧张。在那个瞬间手掌奇妙地失去了温度，只剩下掌纹和肌肤的触感。矛盾的触感。  
想要。想要。  
基尔伯特完全伸开手掌，又攥紧对方的肩膀，低头去吻。虽然这个接近咬噬的腥甜的吻什么也没有得到。为什么？  
——————————————————  
衣裤被剥离皮肤的感觉反而像是又被剥去一层皮，基尔伯特低着头看到自己腹部和膝盖嫩红的弹坑疤痕，伸出左手挠挠。愈合不了了。  
“没事的。”伊万的手抚上去，悄悄变换方向，撩开衬衫，画着圈捏捏乳头，像是要抓住心脏一样张开。因为压力而凹陷的皮肤被肋骨顶住，基尔伯特撇嘴。  
“因为很漂亮。”伊万轻轻地说。“骨骼的走势，肌肉的形状……只是因为很漂亮。你的背也很好看，很直，很有力……只是因为”

没有说完，只是因为基尔伯特死死攥紧伊万探进内裤的手腕，不是往外拽，只是从虎口处不断施力，施力，握紧，紧紧攥住用力攥紧到自己的整只手和全身都颤栗起来……角力中的伊万露出很痛很委屈的表情，但是基尔伯特什么也不管，目不再视物，耳不再听。

哇痛死了。小基尔真讨厌。  
但是伊万只是用另一只手把基尔伯特松松地纳进怀里，静静地抱住。手腕还是很痛，但是伊万的脸颊上基尔伯特的头发刺刺的，心脏也大声跳动。是我的还是基尔伯特的心脏呢。伊万想。挤在一起的两个人渐渐都出了汗。

血流和脉搏的鼓动。身体的暖意。还在活着的可感知的存在，触感鲜明的存在。涌动的规律。  
伊万一路从锁骨沿喉结吻到嘴唇，黏糊糊的泛红的肌肤。最后那个浅浅的吻结束时，基尔伯特终于松开手。“算了吧。不错。”他深深吸气，手指颤抖着，然后说。  
逞强至此，真是可爱。伊万用舌尖去挑对方的嘴角，想要勾起的弧度足够到是个微笑。尝到了甜味，他成功了。  
————————————————  
每次基尔伯特被顶得一耸一耸的时候，他就往枕头里陷得更深一点，也许是脊椎的骨头格格作响。伊万拔出一点，每一次都试图进得退得更深，同时俯身去向基尔伯特讨一个吻。基尔伯特的舌尖回应得很敷衍，但是伊万可以看到对方脸颊上闪闪的泪痕和蹭到湿漉漉的泪水的味道。真好啊。他也吻一吻基尔伯特的耳后，那一小块皮已经被吮咬出血丝。

还差一点。就差一点。这时基尔伯特出乎意料地抬起上半身，把伊万按进嵌进自己。来自基尔伯特的拥抱从未这么有力过。  
深深地，皱褶舒张开，绵软的肉壁吮吸着他，并非用力挽留，却难以摆脱。粘液滑出“啾♡”的水声。

拔出时也附带小小的“噗叽”声。基尔伯特像掀被子一样翻开他，却罕见地没有拔腿就跑，只是叹息着把头转向一边。伊万听见两人的呼吸久久没有平稳下来。  
基尔伯特的阴茎也好笑地倒向斜上方。伊万捉住它，软软的，鲜红的，因为口里来不及咽下唾液而发出了“嘶溜”的吮吸声，尽管还是被基尔伯特凶恶的眼神制止了。  
“……”  
最终小基尔还是什么都没说，下嘴唇抿了抿，湿润的反光更明亮，自顾自裹上被子便倒向另一边。  
一直如此。伊万不用力地抓住基尔伯特的肩膀，意识到那具身体因为不规律的呼吸带来的微微的耸动。  
————————————————————  
睁眼就是床边基尔伯特苍白的脊背，杂乱的粉褐色瘢痕钻过脊柱凹陷的弧线，裤腰上孔洞愈合扭结在一起。察觉到视线，脊背忽地一凛，一个杯子被猛地按到伊万脸上。原来是刚才基尔伯特在啜的是白天冷掉的有药的茶，伊万边喝边皱眉。

基尔伯特一言不发，看着自己垂下的脚，脚背上青筋纵横。伊万想说话，但是咽下的冰冷的茶水让他喉咙绞紧。  
虽然看上去没有要走的意思。

很困。仰头倒在枕头上，头突然变得很痛。伊万抬手在发丝间摸到一个肿块，多半是之前娜塔敲的。基尔伯特刚好抚过电灯开关。啪嚓一声。  
突然脖颈被紧紧勒住，用来掩饰缢痕的纱布自然是质量最好的纱布，勒得伊万咳嗽一声，直到基尔伯特拽断它甩开它，视野中遮挡的黑暗还没有完全消失，俯下身来的吐着热气的舔舐只带来一阵刀刃割开的幻痛，伊万下意识想扳开对方的肩膀，直到门齿真正切进松软的疤痕组织。  
血的温热，唾液的温热，吐息的温热，舌面拉扯的剧痛，液体越过锁骨浸湿衣领。  
“哈。”伊万说。

基尔伯特被他推开一下，再次低头，膝盖深深地抵住他的胃，伊万发出小小的呜咽声。  
时而舐血，时而舌尖轻轻相触，打转，齿尖磕在一起的有点痛的吻。血的微甜和锈蚀。颈侧的创面翕张，流出更多血来。

伊万的手放开基尔伯特的手臂，扯开裤裆仅有的那两个扣子，在耻骨上方画着圈。基尔伯特僵坐起来，努力直视他，虽然眼睛时不时撇开。  
“好孩子。”伊万扯下对方的裤子。  
食指和中指划过臀部的弧线，开始往小洞内探索，大概是又清洁过，没有那么多粘液，只有壁膜的温暖，但是同时基尔伯特把脸也埋进他看不见的位置……不，表情是小事，因为这家伙同时咬紧创口和创口边一小片皮膜……好痛，伊万流出眼泪，报复性探得伸得更深，张开手指横向扯开，看到基尔伯特的胁侧发抖。但是他不仅吞着血液，也舔吸啜着眼泪……舔到眼角时伊万以瞪眼示意。两人如此对峙，直到同时眼泪从下颌滴下来。

伊万首先退开，拔出手指带起的粘液线，想要摸基尔伯特的左脸，被基尔伯特躲开了。那就，直接撂倒。被捏住侧颈的基尔伯特的瞳孔在指缝间看着伊万的脸。

“唔。”微微掰开基尔伯特的腿，挺起阴茎进入的伊万有点吃力，他换右手紧紧箍住基尔伯特，开口轻轻咬基尔伯特的肩头。很高兴的是基尔伯特也努力放松来容纳他吞进他，因为侧位也可以全部进入。  
他用力嗅闻一下基尔伯特的耳后，抽手拢住基尔伯特的阴茎。好喜欢好喜欢这个形状。

在他抽动着胯部和摩挲着手掌的同时基尔伯特闭了会儿眼睛，眼珠在眼皮下滚动，在似乎意识到什么的微微睁眼，但是又很快闭上。  
“没错哦。”伊万低语着。  
“没错哦。小基尔的里面就是这样的。对，就是这样紧紧吸住我的。”伊万手掌用力。

接着他就因为基尔伯特的暴起被手肘擦了一下伤口，痛得难以言喻，但是还好抱住了没让基尔伯特溜掉。  
从来没见这双红眼睛那么惊恐。为什么啊。  
伊万选择无视了基尔伯特的惊恐，把基尔伯特紧紧收在怀里，贴近到肋骨被基尔伯特脊椎的骨节顶住。手上动作慢慢的，但是不停。

基尔伯特射得好快，精液一股一股流出来，洒在被子上和流进指缝，但是伊万知道手心中可爱的东西变软之后又再次竖起，心脏也从后背传来剧烈跳动。  
你喜欢这样吗，基尔伯特。伊万愉快地叹了口气，但是恶意地放开手指专注于身下柔软又张紧的峃口。好舒服，好喜欢。深深嵌入，再全部释放。

拔出时痛得皱眉头，伤口的血又再次滴到床单上和基尔伯特腹侧，伊万捞回那条揉皱扯断的纱布，展开贴回脖子边上。基尔伯特往后递出一只手，让伊万抓住而艰难地翻过身来。  
“好好啊。”伊万说。“真好啊。基尔伯特真好吃。”  
“…………”  
基尔伯特看起来又回到了的之前被强迫后无法恢复无法开口说话的状态，瞳孔扫视房间一圈，接着带着恐怖回到伊万脸上。那是在看什么但是什么也没看到的状态。  
“真好。真好看。”伊万笑着重复一遍。

基尔伯特自己去摸去检视下体和身上的伤口，视线焦点转回伊万，喉结滚动，还是没法说出话来。  
还差什么呢。伊万还有一小角不满意，没吃饱。但是没有再来一次的力气了。

“最后一点。”他带着渴望的神情回望基尔伯特。如果被拒的话他不会再做什么。  
基尔伯特没有拒绝他。只是眨一下眼睛。  
————————————————  
伊万睡着了。基尔伯特盯着他看，带着被塞进体内的一小块，棱角锋利的，表面被糖砂覆盖的，甜蜜的黄砂糖。那份信也最终没有被拆开看，甜蜜的，橙黄色的火焰在烟灰缸里摇曳着。

→To Be Continued


End file.
